Writing Requests
by Janaynay
Summary: Writing Request! See [Chapter One] for more details. I'm so sorry, I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, at the moment I accepting 'How To Train Your Dragon' writing requests.

Just messages me the details of how you want the one shot to be. Just the basic who, what, where and when, It can be both modern and original. It can be about any pairing, I am not picky.

For example;

Who: Hiccup and Astrid (Hiccstrid)

What: Confrontation of the death of Stoick.

Where: The Cove

When: After HTTYD 2 (this is so I know the age of the characters and the events that took place)

So the example could a dramatic one shot or fluff/comforting one shot, it's really up to you.

So send in a request if you wish.

~Janaynay


	2. Chapter 2: Family!

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if this lame, I'm used to publish fanfics.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own 'How To Train Your Dragon' nor do I own the character.

 **Summary:**

Eret is feeling down, but why?

Winter was upon Berk and soon the coldness will freeze the ocean of the archipelago. Berk's people were scattered around making their final arrangements . Storing as much food as they could, late trips to the sea to gather extra fish and to make sure they're homes were prepare for the winter breeze.

However no one was more busy then Berk's leader and chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Hiccup was also busy with final preparations but also making sure his people and the dragons of Berk were well taken care of.

That night Berk's people were gathered in the Great Hall; celebrating yet another successful harvest for the winter to come. People were singing, dancing, eating and drinking a little more than they should be.

As the band played they're fine tune Gobber the belch made his way to the centre of the stage.

"Alright everyone, alright quiet down," Gobber said as he motioned everyone to lower the noise. The band's music died down and the people stopped their dancing and gorging.

"Now we all know of the tough times Berk has been through theses past months, but yet we were still able to bring the best harvest we have had in years!" The people cheered. "And now we can stuff our faces, drink our hearts out and sing and dance through the next morning! And it is all thanks to Hiccup..."

Everyone turned their glance towards Hiccup. Who was sitting with the other experienced dragon rider. (Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut).

"Your father would be proud of the man you have become." Gobber gave a heart warming smile and Hiccup returned it with gratitude. Gobber then raised his mug and everyone else mimicked, "To Hiccup!".

"TO HICCUP" everyone cheered.

Gobber laughed "Now we celebrate with friends and loved ones" then he took a big gulp of his drink. Everyone then continued to sing and dance with joy.

However not everyone.

"I am telling you guys, I can smash a tree down. With my face." Tuffnut exclaimed.

"You're such an idiot" voiced Ruffnut. Then the twins bickering started.

Hiccup shock his head while chuckling. He grabbed both his plate and Astrid's of scrapped food and stood. He was making his ways to the piles of plates and mugs that would soon have to be cleaned.

"Ah, Hiccup?" a sad voice called while tapping Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup turned to see Eret, he smile. "oh hi Eret" Eret smiled back but you could see in he's eyes that he was sad. Hiccup smile faded for concern "hey Eret what's the matter?".

"I-I have a really big favour to ask you?" Eret spoke softly.

"Sure what is it?"

\- [ Four Days Later ] -

"Where are they?" Eret paced back and forth, hand scratching the back of his head. He was both concern and frustrated. "They should be here by now!"

"Don't worry Eret. It's only a one day delay. I'm sure everything's fine." Astrid said trying to calm Eret down.

"But what if everything's not fine? What if the ship was raided by dragons or pirates? Or what if they got in a bad sea storm and they're ship wrecked?" Eret started to panic.

"Eret you saw they're letter, it's just a delay. Everything is fine" Hiccup exclaimed. Eret nodded.

A could hours later Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins join them to wait for this one ship to show up.

Fishlegs squinted his eyes on the horizon, then he smiled. "Guys, GUYS! Look I see something on the horizon!" Everyone was now squinting their eyes one the horizon.

Eret smiled, "It's them, It's them!" he yelled out excited.

"Snotlout can you speed the boat up?" Hiccup ask.

"Ha, no problem!" soon Snotlout and Hookfang took off towards the boat.

It wasn't too long until Snotlout and the boat returned. Eret was nearly jumping with excitement.

"I don't know why he's so excited" Ruffnut spoke,

"Maybe he has foreign lover coming to visits him" said Tuffnut trying agitate his sister.

"Ha! Yeah right. Why would go for someone else when he's got-"

"DADDY!" little lightly tanned girl with a stuffed teddy bear in her hand ran towards Eret with open arms. She jumped into his arms laughing while he pick her up.

"Daddy?" Ruffnut choked.

"AHA!" Eret lightly tossed the little girl in the air and caught her in his arm, "wow look at you my little dragon catcher, you've grown."

The little girl smiled with a giggle; "Daddy look!". She showed Eret her little brown teddy with different patches of material. "Ah, I see you got my gift. Do you like it?", Eret asked with a loving smile.

"Yes daddy, I love it very much." the little girl wrapped her little arms around Eret's neck while resting her head on his shoulder. Eret hug her back tightly. "I missed you daddy," Eret smile and look back at his daughter "I missed you too Helle ".

"Watch out, watch out! Pregnant lady comin' through!" a woman walked off the deck making her way over to Eret. "My Gods Eret, do you know how awful it is to sail while you're pregnant. You're lucky I didn't have this kid on the bloody boat."

Eret chuckled at his wife. Once they reached each other he right hand to cup her cheek while was holding his daughter in his left arm. "I missed you too Argartha" then he gently kissed her lips, it was both warm and tender as they shared the love they had for each other. When they broke apart they continue to hug each other with their daughter.

"Wait, what?" Ruffnut broke the moment and Eret and everyone else look at her while Tuffnut was snickering in the distance. "You already have a family...?".

Eret's wife Argartha frowned and broke away from the hug, "What do you mean he 'already has a family'?" she look at Eret and then back at Ruffnut . "Who are you?" Argartha ask angrily.

"I'm uh, I'm uhhhh-" Ruffnut stuttered.

"You listen here; I may be pregnant but that doesn't I'm not gonna kick your-" she was interrupted by Hiccup. "-what she mean was 'wow how can a man like Eret" he gestured Eret and then gestured to his wife "manage to win the hand of a beautiful young lady such as yourself..."

Hiccup gave her an awkward smile hoping she would buy his statement. Agartha cocked an eyebrow, it was clear that she didn't buy it but she let go of the situation and wobbled back towards her husband and daughter.

Argartha walked past Eret heading into the direction of the Great Hall. Eret and caught up to her "You have a lot of explaining to do ." Eret laughed, "It's not funny Eret!" she almost yelled. "It's pretty funny" Eret exclaimed. Argartha then smacked him hard on the arm and Eret continued to laugh.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry if this one took so long to do guys. I am also sorry for how lame this one-shot turned out to be. I guess I was just nervous.**

 **However it was fun writing this. I was told to add some humour into it and I was like "...I'm Australian, I don't know how to make things funny without swearing."**

 **But anyways please give me your feedback. It would help a lot.**

 **[ This one-shot will also by published on my Wattpad (Janayha) account and my Tumblr (cooljanayha) account**

 **Cheers!**

 **Janaynay**


End file.
